Medical device systems may use wireless communication for transmitting data from one device to another. For example, an implantable or external monitoring or therapy delivery device may receive programming commands or operational parameters from a programmer. The monitoring or therapy delivery device may transmit data to the programmer or a computer to enable a clinical or technical expert to review data acquired by the device.
As implantable medical devices become smaller in size, the reduction in power requirements and space required for telemetry circuitry is also desired. External devices, for example wearable devices, may not have the same size limitations as implantable devices, but power conservation may still be a goal to allow a patient to be ambulatory without frequent battery changes or charges. Accordingly, a need remains for communication systems for use with medical device systems that reduce the power requirements for communication between a patient monitoring or therapy delivery device and a programmer or other communication device.